


Communication Breakdown

by justtryingtosurvive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Attempt at Humor, Canon Divergence, Dad!Castiel, Dad!Dean, Dean is a dad, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Illusions, John House's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mind Games, My First Fanfic, My Oc is a little shit, OC, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, alternate universe in a alternate universe, dadstiel, fun tho, heres something to cope with season 15, mentioned past suicide, notcanon, samshipsit, this got dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtryingtosurvive/pseuds/justtryingtosurvive
Summary: how do you explain to someone why you're in their shower?how do you explain that you're actually their daughter?what do you do if Dean winchester is your father?how do you explain a curse that has been dragging you across the country in order to find them?what do you do if they reject you?...When a nasty curse gets cast over theo she gets dragged across america in order to find her father and get the curse removed. Follow theo on her adventures with the winchesters.Edit: working on longer chapters!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Clark Barker/Jack Kline, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Monstro - Downtown boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this fic's plot picks up around chapter nine.  
> Feel free to check out the songs in the titles!  
> Later mention of suicide so trigger warning. Feel free to skip past that part (its part of the story and the subject will be addressed in later chapters.) So it will come up again. 
> 
> Have fun kids!

I hate witches. 

Their spiteful and disgusting. 

I traced the letters that were carefully carved on my wrist. The letters smarted at the painful memory. A witch set on revenge had become creative in the moment. The witch had sought me out because my father had killed her daughter (who was a witch I was assuming). She posed as one of my teachers my English teacher to be exact. I had actually liked her; I sighed audibly and rubbed my hands against my face. I looked around at the smelly bus I was on. I nervously looked over my shoulder, monsters were always able to find me. I guess we smell similar or they have some kind of six sense, look I don’t really care. All I know is that they sometimes crash into my room and start yelling about my father or something. I wasn’t really paying that close to what they were shouting, because I was getting my ass kicked. 

The bus stopped jolting me out of my thoughts. I looked up at the map “one more stop” I whispered to myself. I shivered it was cold for October at 1:00 in the morning and I had layered up. Only a sleeping old man and a tired looking college kid were on the bus. I had made myself at home in the back of the bus. I looked down at the letters on my wrist, the curse she inflicted was … interesting to say the least. I had found out that supposedly it would drag me towards my father like a fish being reeled in on a hook. I know this doesn’t sound like much of a curse but while in a middle of a fight I had let it slip that we weren’t close to put it lightly. Hey, I was trying to defend myself saying I had nothing to with it. I belive my exact words were “dude! I don’t even know the guy and he certainly doesn’t know I exist!” I know, poetic. I huddled into the corner of the bus and looked out the window. I mentally had to drag my hand away from the letters. 

DW. 

I sighed; the fish hook I had been feeling for days in my stomach loosened with every mile. I bounced my knee nervously going over in my head what I know about Dean Winchester. He’s a hunter, I think he started and ended multiple apocalypses, or did Sam start one I don’t know (yes monsters complain about both)this is what I have gathered from talking to other hunters and listening to what the monsters monologue about before they try and chop my head off. All I know is wherever I go the Winchesters have gone and the monsters they kill always seem to have some monster friends to take revenge. “Now approaching rest stop” rung out on the speakers. I dragged my hand over my face again and stared out the window mentally counting how much money I would have left if I bought a candy bar and water. 

Oh Jesus, oh shit. 

I looked frantically to the counter, no one. 

“really” I said. 

He laughed and straightened out his back and bared his vamp teeth. 

“really” I said again more sarcastically this time. Why world, literally god could have picked anyone else to mess with. 

I darted to the left but faked like you do in basketball and went down the right. 

“running? Really you wouldn’t get far?” he said coming up behind me as fast as a fast-old man could hobble. 

“Where’s a young girl like you going at this time of night?” a gruff but kind voice said. The old man who previously was snoring away said. He still didn’t look up from his seat across the row. I looked up, 

“and with such a serious look on her face” he chuckled which turned into a smoker’s cough. 

“just to my fathers” I responded, not wanting to start up a conversation. 

“ooh, so not a runaway then aye?” 

I laughed nervously in response.  
I looked at the now sleeping college student, he wasn’t going to turn out to be any help if this old guy was a creep. The bus puttered to a halt, and I thanked god, I grabbed my beaten-up backpack and scurried to the front. The bus driver said, “you’ve got 15 minutes or imma leav you, hear me?” the old man was waddling up behind me. I nodded, and the old bus driver opened the doors. The rest stop was nothing special, just a lonely gas station in the middle of nowhere of Kansas. The wind blew through my bones. I walked inside and a little bell jiggled the old man followed. Oh, dear god I hope this old man isn’t going to turn out to be a monster, is he. Am I going to have to kill an old man? Jesus, I hope not, can he please be a run of the mill creep? I walked to the back of the small store to grab a bottle of water. I stared into the reflect in the glass cooler door. 

The old man seemingly had dropped his harmless old man act and was stalking up behind me. I sighed, and turned around, and stood face to face with the guy. I tried to look as bored and as disinterested as possible not wanting to give the guy a reaction. He gruelled out “You smell delicious you know that?” 

Oh Jesus, oh shit. 

I looked frantically to the counter, no one. 

“really” I just wanted to smack someone. 

He laughed and straightened out his back and bared his vamp teeth. 

“Really!” I said again more sarcastically this time. Why world, literally god could have picked anyone else to mess with. 

I faked running to the right and darted left. 

“running? Really you wouldn’t get far?” he said coming up behind me as fast as a fast-old man could hobble. But he grabbed me by the side. I shrieked and my survival instincts must have kicked in because I kicked, screamed and punched whatever I could. Then a 

“holy shit—” a pimply blue haired teen with a 'deer in the headlights' look and a pack of smokes. 

The surprise of being interrupted must have given me a couple of extra seconds because I managed to poke him in the eyes with a squish. The old vamp screeched and let go of me.  
I immediately went for my backpack and grabbed out of my magic charms, a jacket, FINALLY I mentally screeched, a machete. (You wouldn’t believe the shit I can fit in here, magic bags am i right?). I turned to face my attacker, “aloha bitch!” I made for his neck. the blade sunk with a sickening thump. The pimply cashier screamed a second time. I guess a 13-year-old decapitating sa old man is kind of jarring. The vamp made a wet sound and I dragged the blade through his neck. he fell knocking over the Doritos stand. I bend down out of breath and grabbed a bag. The blood was all over me now and dripping from my blade. I turned to the cashier and held out what money I had. “do you think this an enough for a candy bar, Doritos and a bottle of water?” 

He just kind of gave me this look then fainted 

“Okay then… I just leave this here” I put the money next to the fainted teen and grabbed two more candy bars, my bag and the rest of my stuff and slung the bag of goodies over my shoulder and walked out. 

"well done Theo, fast and quick" I said cocking my head to one side. "you deserve a two candy bars" i muttered to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the writing gets better i promise!


	2. Pretend we're dead - L7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo mulls over her past and panic ensures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here have some backstory

...

My alarm clock was a startled cleaning lady who was screaming at me in something other than English.

I rolled off the bed and collected my backpack and apologized a million times and processed to bolt out of the room before she could call someone. I also startled a stray cat by the dumpster behind the motel. Who only meowed at me, I meowed back. I must have said something offense in cat langue because the cat ran off. I leaned against the building and tried to catch my breath. I listened to the sounds of the small town. Just cars, rustling trees, and the angry cleaning lady complaining to who I assume is the manager. I stood there for a good two minutes before the fishhook returned stronger than ever. I must be close, my anxiety returned as well. I’m probably gonna meet my father in the next 48 hours aren’t I. Father, that’s a new one, sure I had foster parents, but they either were monsters or were not exactly nice. Also how do monsters keep finding me? do I have a target on my back? The feeling in my stomach became too much for me, so I hiked my backpack over one shoulder and puffed up my chest. 

I followed the fishing line that pulled at my stomach. Well I say followed it was more like getting dragged along.

I stumbled around the small town for what seemed like hours. Till I reached a backroad at the edge of the small town. It was dirt road with a couple of weeds, the invisible force that sat in my stomach pulled me towards whatever was at the end of this yellow brick road.

… 

I don’t like the extra time to think. What is he gonna think of me? Will he even believe me? Jesus, this is nerve racking. I tried to push the thoughts down, but thoughts of what’s to come in gulfed me. 

I feel as if I had been walking for days by the time the fishhook in my stomach took a sharp left towards a door, I think it was a door. It was big, bulky and grey, I would have never noticed it if not for the curse. Anxiety bubbled up my throat, you know something, I comeback tomorrow. I don’t need to upturn my life and some random dude’s life. It’s not that I’m not curious to say the least. But… I turned right around and took a step in the other direction. 

This was a mistake, 

the curse did not like that I was turning around. It let out a ringing in my head. “ah!” I gasped and dropped to my knees. I put my hand over my eyes, okay, come on Theo, you can do this. All you have to explain is that you’re his daughter and you need this stupid curse removed. No other questions. Do you know how? No not really but I am gonna try. 

I thought, setting this specific rule in order to spare myself the disappointment. 

But the problem I was currently facing, was something I didn’t think I would encounter. The door was locked. Bolted and heavy and impossible to move. 

What. 

Do. 

I.

Do. 

Do I just wait around for them to come out?

Do I knock. 

I’m very confused, I set my bag on the ground and looked up at the sky. Why me of all people? I bend down and ruffled through my bag of goodies. I mulled over my options, my phone, I obviously don’t use it much mostly use it to listen to music. No socials no nothing. My machete, a gift from a hunter who took pity on me. Nice girl too, I actually have her number. She said to call if there was an emergency. But in my life, there is always an emergency, so I restricted myself to emergency2 type of situations. This seemed like an emergency2 situation. In fact, it was the first thing I did but it went to voicemail. So did the other three thousand times I tried to call. I can only assume she’s dead. Then a thought struck me a bet I made with a young white witch, my invisibility cloak! Jesus thank Christ for the holy bible that is Harry potter. (I’m nerdy sue me) Although not my favorite book series (Carry on owns the first place spot in my heart). Once at a school I had an argument with a tall pale girl with dark black hair and an orange backpack named Sidney. 

It started with a back and forth about with she really was a witch or not and out of desperation she showed me her masterpiece at the time. 

“you are not”

“are too”

“are not”

She huffed and rolled off the bed from where we were sitting. She dropped to the floor and rummaged under her bed and with a flourish produced a silver cloak.

“woah, nice cosplay” I said sarcastically.

She stamped her feet.  
She whispered something and it was gone. I sat up, alert.

“wow” I said actually impressed. 

She stood proudly.

…

The next day I had to leave, I was being moved again. 

I stole it.

She could always make another one. 

What broke me out of my thoughts was the sound now extinct on the horizon was an engine. I panicked, I frantically looked around only a couple of tall weeds growing on the side of the road. “really!” I said life just likes fucken with me doesn’t it. here we go-


	3. Eat them - Lady Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding in the shower seems like the best option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this going too slow? someone tell me.

Well, this was a turn of events. I’m current hunkered down behind tall weeds. It smells back here, and I was sitting on my backpack. I put a hand over my nose and look out at the scene before me. The infamous 1967 chevy impala stared back at me. Sleek black and unforgiving. Great choice Theo, hide in the bushes like a stalker, or I could just pop out the bushes and be like, Surprise you win a daughter that you didn’t want! Bonus points if you can remove the curse from her! 

This was a mistake, car doors slammed, and I almost shot straight up. The hook that had bothered me for days sat in my stomach begging for me to move forward. It was like some had attached a horse that was raring to go. I oddly maneuvered so I wasn’t sat on my backpack but unzipping and looking at the man who was stood just out of arms reach Sam Winchester. He stood tall, hair just reaching his chin. I dragged my eyes away from the younger Winchester, prolonging the though of actually meeting or just seeing my father in person. 

I put a hand rummaging around in my backpack praying that I didn’t lose the stupid thing.

Sam walked to the driver side.

I felt the fabric of the cloak and started tugging at it. 

“I told you it wasn’t our thing” he said, I could feel the snark from here.

The damn cloak caught on something 

Then a gruff voice answered 

“yeah, yeah. Come on I want a beer” 

Sam just chuckled, I pulled harder at the fabric till it sprang loss. Unfortunately, so did five other things. My water bottle and phone, “shit” I whispered. I hurriedly flung the damn cloak over me. praying to whoever’s out there that the cloak was still enchanted. 

I hunkered even lower to the ground knowing I had made a ruckus and was probably drawing attention to myself. 

“Did you hear something?” oh shit, they had definitely noticed. 

“yeah, where did it come from?” the gruffer voice said.

Now Sam stepped away from the driver’s side and a heavy hand plopped itself on the roof of the car and the rest of the man got out. I just stared, my stomach doing backflips. He looked tired and was shorter than Sam, jeans, plaid and heavy boots. 

Dean Winchester.

I gulped, I wanted to slap myself. He’s a man Theo… a man who kills monsters. A man who is also my father. Stop, Theo he doesn’t know you exist, get a hold of yourself. Your invisible remember? I started to slowly back away not taking my eyes off of the Winchesters. Still on my hands and knees. They both stood still and surveyed the landscape. I prayed that I didn’t step on a stick or something. 

Sam turned to his brother. 

“could it just be the wind”

“Come on, when is it ever just the wind?” Dean responded. 

Then, Jesus Christ my foot snagged on my open backpack, which hit my water bottle which rolled out into the road. I mental palm my forehead, like hunting dogs they both were. Both their head snapped to attention. 

I freeze wondering if somehow, they could see me through the invisibility cloak. I was shaking under the thin piece of magic. 

Dean turned to the impala and opened the back. Sam was lumbering towards me, Jesus Theo ever heard of stealth before. I cautiously continued to take steps backwards. Trying very slowly to get out of the tall weeds. The seemingly light mood from before had disappeared completely from the tall man. I made it out of the tall weeds with a little more than a rustle. I almost laughed I could just sit here and watch the two brothers muck about trying to figure out if there was a monster in their bushes. 

I grabbed confidence by the neck and stepped closer to the brothers, quietly watched the scene. Dean remained unimpressed and was cleaning a gun. I quietly walked up to the front of the car, so I was on the other side from him. I almost giggled, I could just stay under the invisibility cloak for the rest of my life. Watch with amusement at the brothers try to solve cases. I could haunt them, that could be fun. I watch Dean clean his gun and look at his brother with amusement. I turn back at Sam, he was creeping up on the bushes where I had previously been. Should I unveil myself… I thought back to the foster and group homes I had been in. I shuddered, that’s one thing I learned, keep your head down and hide. If not from monsters, a drunk with a bottle and a shot gun. 

Dean did not seem to care about what danger that could lay in the bushes. he was too tired it seemed.  
“dude, whatever it is it can wait till tomorrow” he said nonchalantly. 

Sam looked back at the weeds and shrugged. Dean slammed the back of the impala down and went to unlock the door. 

“come on I’ll make burgers” Dean, yawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, too slow? i'm so worried.


	4. I threw glass in my friends eyes - Destroy Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nOice

Sam

After a day’s drive the case turned out to be nothing. Just some freak with a taste of blood.  
Serves dean right, the whole way they had an argument that turned into a bet. 

“It is a case Sammy”

“or you want to belive it’s a case because it involves strippers” I raised an eyebrow at my brother. He can be so stubborn sometimes, I chuckled to myself. Sometimes was an understatement. 

“bet?” dean said with a smirk. 

“fine” I said rolling my eyes. 

“you gotta do all the shopping for the next 2 weeks, including Kevin’s” Dean said giving me a look. I gave one right back.

“deal” I simply said.

“aw right” he slapped the steering reel. This is the happiest I have seen him in months. I smiled.

… 

Let’s just say it didn’t turn out to be our kind of case.

“Dude why are you sulking, you’re the one the made the bet”. I smirked, Dean only just glared, and I snickered. Even though it wasn’t our type of case. It did turn out to be a crazy stripper with creativity. we had the strip club on stakeout so. I was tired, dean was tired we just wanted to go home and sleep. 

By the time we had gotten back to the bunker it was just around five. I got out first just rushing to get a beer or something and go to sleep. I hopped out of the passenger side door, wanting to gloat about not having to do any of the shopping for the next two weeks. I walked over Deans side. 

“come on” I chucked my head the door of the bunker. 

…  
I stepped down the bunker stairs and took a breath in. 

“home sweet home aight it?” Dean said happily and plopped his hunter bag on the ground and made a bee line for the kitchen. I just sighed and rolled my eyes I’m too tired for this. I made my way to my room. As soon as I was met with the sight of my bed I crashed. A dreamless sleep awaited me. 

Sadly, I was woken up just a couple hours later by “WHAT THE HELL?” I stumbled out of bed and grabbed the nearest gun. 

“Dean!” I shouted, I rushed out.

“SAM?” he responded I sighed and sagged onto the bunker hallway wall. 

“THERE IS A GIRL IN MY SHOWER!” I cocked my head and rushed to get down the hallway and turn the left towards dean’s room. 

“Did you hear wrong?” I said as I rounded the corner to dean’s open door. I scanned the room. He’s room was a just as he left it. he had the bathroom door shut though. 

He only just shook his head. I furrowed my brow and barged past my brother and opened the bathroom door, and immediately shut it again. There was a young girl standing in the bathroom. Short hair, scruffy looking, sweatpants, sweatshirt and jacket. I turned back to dean. 

“there is a girl in the bathroom” I questioned.

Dean only gave a look that only could have said ‘well duh’. 

“What do we do now?” Dean quipped. Putting a palm over his jaw. 

“Do I look like I have dealt with this before?” I through my hands in the air. 

“Could she be a demon or an angel or anything else in between?” I said exasperated. 

“why don’t we ask huh?” Dean retorted. 

Dean slammed open the bathroom door. 

The poor girl was so startled she backed into the sink. Dean was furious that his evening had been interrupted by a stranger in his shower. This was going to end badly, I sighed. 

“who are you, why are you here, who sent you?” Dean raged slamming a hand into the wall. 

The girl only cringed at this and only looked down. 

“Dean” I interjected, he looked at me and huffed. 

“what’s your name?” I asked, she looked up. 

“My name is Theo” she stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOooooO 
> 
> my power went out so that was fun.  
> also looking for an editor, yeah that's it. 
> 
> have fun kids 
> 
> P. S this is how i imagine the actual conversation going in the start of the chapter 
> 
> "iT Is A cAsE sAMmY"
> 
> "oR yoU wAnT tO bELiVe iT is A caSe bEcaUse iT iNvoLvEs StriPpeRs"


	5. I'm yer Dad - GRLwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cats out the bag... (or the shower)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna give the artist's name of the songs i put for the title now.  
> (im so akward... Byeeee)
> 
> have fun kids

Theo

THIS WAS A MISTAKE. 

4 hours earlier… 

My one brain cell was pounding on the walls of my head screaming that this was a mistake and that I was going to get myself killed. I was inside the Winchester’s lair is what I would call it. At this point stalling became my best friend. I was looked around the bunker, they had a dungeon. Who has a dungeon? I knew some information but god… (I had come across the ‘supernatural’ series in my travels although they were more like the Winchester gospels). I know this sounds weird, but it was interesting just watching the two of them. Dean cooked and Sam researched. They acted as though they don’t kill things on the daily. 

… 

I was looking around the Winchesters rooms when I stumbled across my father’s room. I shuddered at the realization that the man just down the hall who I had heard making bad jokes about the problem of the week. Who I had just seen drinking beer and messing with the younger Winchester. I shook myself out of my oh so glass shattering realizations. Wall to wall with guns I looked around. Bed made, bathroom door wide open and a computer sat on the bed. I turned to stare into the mirror that hung above the sink. Nothing stared back at me I was still under the cloak. Then, I flickered into view. Wow. Just great. I was getting used to being a ghost in the Winchesters lair, but no. the magic had to stop now of all times. I wonder how much time to I have left. I looked around frantically, shit, shit, shit. 

Boots heavily stomped down the hallway outside the door. What the hell do I do? Whistling ensued. Well this is it. goodbye any pride I had. I rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. Well aware I was only delaying my demise. This was a bad plan, I clung to the cloak wrapped around me. I heard someone clear their throat and start humming. Out of complete desperation I jumped into the shower and pulled the curtain across. A grunt and the door opened, and I can only assume its Dean Winchester. I covered my mouth, damn, this is going to be awkward. I stared into the souls of the shampoo bottles. I leaned forward to look at the shampoo bottles closer. A fancy conditioner sat proud amongst the other dollar store soaps. I snickered, he stopped, I stopped. God damn it, why do I have to find the irony in life. I mentally palmed, but in my defense, Dean the macho dude man who kills monsters without hesitation. Puts Lavender peachy goodness in his hair. I just had to chuckle; the pressure got to me man. 

Then I realized that it had gone silent. 

Too silent. 

I held my breath. All I heard was slow but calculated steps. I was mental cussing myself out. A hand wrapped around the shower curtain and with a flourish and a “ah ha!” from the hunter, I almost had a heart attack. I prayed that the flicker I had seen earlier in the mirror was just a glitch in the magic. He scanned the shower; did he see me? Was he being really calm about everything? Then it was like he met my eyes. My muddy, swamp water colored eyes stared into bright forest green ones. The color was similar to the color of frost on a leaf. I had seen him. But I got an uncomfortable experience with Dean facial features. Interesting I compared him to Sam. Sam had a long nose compared to what I was seeing. He also had freckles, I wondered if that’s where I got my spray of freckles from. The green flecks that sometimes showed up when I was in the sun finally made sense. 

I bit my tongue, he scrunched up his face in confusion.

“huh” he said almost unimpressed and swept his hand around the shower until his index finger made contact with the bridge of my nose. I froze, also OW Jesus that hurt. I bit my tongue harder. You know, maybe if I don’t react, he will think he’s dreaming or something. This was to no avail. He was fuming, “whoever you are you better fucken come out right now” as if on command my cloak finally gave up and fizzled out. 

“holy…” he trailed off. 

"what the hell?" 

“SAM THERE'S A GIRL IN MY SHOWER!”

 

So here we sit, well here I stand shivering in some dude’s bathroom. The one sane brain cell whispered at the back of my mind. ‘it’s not just some dude. He is your father.’ The scar of the DW confirmed it. I had almost forgotten the blasted thing. The reason for this mess in the first place. Dean had shut the door and I assumed locked the door. I almost feel offended. Until I remember he has no idea what I’m doing here. I could be a demon or any number of crazy to him. Does this mean I have to wait in this bathroom or? 

Suddenly the door burst open and the other Winchester popped his head in. he had this deer in headlights look when he processed, I was in the room. He looked me up and down and slammed the door shut. Then came muffled arguing, and well you know the rest 

…

“my name is Theo” I said hesitantly. 

“well Theo, mind telling us what exactly you're doing here?” The younger Winchester asked. I had to bite my tongue from refraining from saying ‘a broken condom’ I only gulped and stayed quiet for a few seconds before looking at Dean and then back to Sam.

“I’m here because I was cursed and…” I trailed off. I was nervous, what exactly do I say. Do I just spew out that, surprise I’m your daughter. Also, they stared at me with so much scrutiny. I felt like I was under a microscope, my skin prickled with warmth. Come on Theo, no time to get shy now. 

“Well?” Dean gruffly asked. 

“and I—um, well, see—” I gave up and rolled up my sleeve. The Winchesters leaned in closer. 

“this witch, I think, cursed me—” gulp “so I would be dragged across the country to find my father, you see she knew I wasn’t close to my father so—” I stuttered on my words like an idiot. 

Sam looked puzzled, and dean threw up his hands.

“What does that got to do with us” he asked exasperated. Could he really be this dense? Sam also gave him a look of annoyance. 

“well—um” I stuttered. But Dean beat me to it, 

“wait are you saying that one is of us is…” He looked white as a sheet. 

Sam looked at the initials carved on to my wrist I also rolled up my other sleeve. he worriedly looked up to be then back at his brother. 

“I think she means you Dean” he said.


	6. Maggot - Sl*tever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys each talk to theo and give their verdict.  
> theo just almost as a mental breakdown over meeting her father.

Sam

I gave dean a look, and dragged him outside, slamming the door behind him. Me and my brother have gone through a lot of crap over the past ten years. In fact, this wasn’t a new twist in the story. The amazon girl, who almost got the best of Dean. She wasn’t really his daughter. The amazon girl was a monster. But this was different. 

“well?” I sighed. 

“What do you mean well, do I look like I have the answers to this crap” Dean said exasperatedly. I could see he was freaking out but trying to keep it together. I was almost at my wits end. I was tired, but I have a feeling I wasn’t going to sleep for a while.

“I don’t know either, you think she is telling the truth” I questioned. 

“honestly, I have no idea” he put a hand to his mouth. “should we call Cas?” 

“what would he do?” I said confused. 

“I don’t know alright; I have no idea what or why” he trails off looking back at the door. 

“Hey, don’t go storming back in there” I say. He just rolls his eyes at me. 

“We should at least question her” he said tiredly. 

“well why don’t you let me do it” I say. He threw his hands up, 

“Why?” he said defensively. 

“Because you don’t do well in these … types of situations”

“what do you mean? I handle them fine” he tried to reassure me or trying to reassure himself. 

“the whole Adam situation… that girl who was an amazon” he just looked at me appalled. 

“Fine.” He relented,

“Thank you” I say annoyed. 

I walk back into the room half wondering if the girl with the purple glasses and the same spray of freckles as my brother was a hallucination. Nope. 

She was still there but was sitting against the wall nearest to the bed. She looked up at me as scared as a doe who’s just heard a branch snap in the woods. I stood for a moment contemplating my options, till I walked over to deans’ desk and grabbed a flask of holy water. Then walked over and plopped myself down Infront of her. she only stared at me, I stretched out the flask to her. 

“Here. Drink” I said softly. 

She looked at me dubiously, I almost chuckled, she was smart I give her that. I drank from it then held it out again. She snatched it and took a sip. So not a demon, besides the bunker was warded. 

“where you from?” I lightly stepped. 

She shrugged. 

“you don’t know?” I say almost alarmed. 

She laughed. “I moved around a lot don’t remember where or when it started” 

It was my turn to chuckle with no humor. “I know how that feels” was my only response. 

“what about your mother?” I tensed, wondering if this was a sore subject. 

A shrug was the only response I got. 

“you don’t know”

She sighed “no… no idea.”

“Who did you live with?” probing further. 

“Mainly group homes and foster families” she shifted on the ground and turned away. 

“So, this curse… is there anything else about it we should know?” I asked. 

“well, I wasn’t given a handbook, but it was only one mark at first then the closer I got the more marks I got. Also, whenever you guys in a car I feel like I’m attached to it. Like it is dragging me by the ear. Sometimes it predicts where you guys are going to be.” 

“So, it’s like a rope?” 

She shrugged again 

“I guess” she shifted again uncomfortable. 

“right.” I got up, she got up as well looking worried like a someone waiting anxiously for a judge’s verdict. 

“wait here” I say. 

“but—” she trails off softly. 

And I walk out of the room. 

… 

Dean

“But” he slams the door in my face. “Where would I go” I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair. I really need a shower, which is ironic since I was hiding in one no less than an hour ago. Grimy and greasy, I probably look homeless. Which I was, in retrospect. In an effort to distract myself I cleaned the grim from my glasses. I honestly needed a new prescription.  
I took off my coat. Which was red and as dirty as the rest of me. I picked at the sleeve of my hoodie and sighed. Thoughts were pounding at the inside of my brain. What were they going to do with me? Would they not care and kick me out? I can’t leave without the curse removed, could I? More questions pressed their slimy fingers into my thoughts. Would my father like me? Would he not care? What if he decides he wants nothing to do with me? 

Worry beat out a rhythm in my mind. I looked at the initials that were rudely carved into my skin. As if in response, it smarted at the memory of being engraved into the soft skin. I only now noticed that my hands were shaking. Tears threatened to fall. I looked up at the bare ceiling. 

I was really here. Waiting for the excursioner to walk back into this room and rip my mind to bits. 

… 

“Well?” Dean almost spit the word out like a threat. 

“well the bunker is warded and she’s not a demon… so yeah I think she is who she says she is” I said.

He slapped a hand against his forehead. 

“and” I continued, “she doesn’t know who her mother is or where she’s from and she moved around a lot”  
“I… I need to talk to her” He said almost stuttering. I furrowed my brow. 

“okay… just be” I sighed there was no use really in warning or advising Dean in anything.

“do you want me to wait outside?” I asked. 

“um, yeah… yeah” he said even though I can clearly see his mind was miles away. 

And with that my brother walked back into his room. 

…

The girl had wedged herself at the corner of a shelf of the walk opposite my bed. Head down. The coat she had been wearing was sitting in front of her like a friend trying to comfort a crying child. I stopped in my tracks; she lifted her head wearily. Who was her mom? Who is she?

She stayed silent waiting for a reaction probably. But my mind was blank. I treaded lightly, and slowly sat down on the floor besides the bed. 

“So…Theo is it?” I asked. 

She nodded. 

“That’s a nice name.” I wanted to slap myself. Silence followed, both not knowing what to say. After a few moments she suddenly blurted out.

“I chose it myself. Didn’t like my first name.” I raised an eyebrow. 

“what was your first name before?” I asked, I felt like an idiot. I should be asking about the curse or how she found us. 

She paused. 

“rose, didn’t feel like my name.” 

I only nodded in response. “How old are you?” I felt dumb asking. 

“13, although foster care was unsure about when I was born so I may already be fourteen…” 

I probed further… 

“So… the curse”

She sighed. “well, it’s like a rope been attached to me and whenever I get closer to you guys a new mark appears” she said clearly uncomfortable. 

“who gave it to you?” 

“A witch I think, was angry that you killed her daughter and decided I was the next best thing” 

“I’m sorry…” it came out more of a question, I feel like an asshole. 

How was she so calm I would want to punch me. kick me. slap me across the face. But she just sat there huddled in the corner. Guilt weld up in my throat. 

“Tell you what, it’s like three in the morning, why don’t we work this out in the morning?”

I just wanted to get out of there. But I needed to talk to her more. Was she really my daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas will make an appearance and destiel will happen(i hope if i don't forget lol)  
> and still looking for suggestions. 
> 
> as always have fun kids


	7. Miss hell - Calamity Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas (my g) makes an entrance and Theo is kept awake by an embarrassing thing she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, i want to say all these chapters are drafts right now so i will be editing them so things might change slightly. often pov change im sorry. also im so sorry america, but some of you right now. jesus. 
> 
> hope my american peeps are ok. 
> 
> as always feedback is always welcome and have fun kids. 🍉

Theo

They had shown me a room and had shut the door. I examined my surroundings, nothing out of the ordinary a plain bed, a plain desk, a plain – well everything. The bathroom was to the left and the door was shut. I turned back to the door and tried it. I only succeeded in rattling the door handle. 

“Well that’s fucking great” I said to no one in particle. 

I sat heavily down on the bed and let myself collapse. I put my hands up to my face to cover my eyes. Yes, I had imagined meeting my parents. Of course I had, always imagined that they would suddenly show up demanding to see me and I would run into their arms. Other days I wanted to slap them. 

Then a thought clawed its way to the surface. Why did I have to ask that stupid question? I shook my head at the intrusive question. like clearing the Etcha-Sketch of a mess that was my brain. 

...

Sam

  
“Dean why did you lock it?” I said in horror. 

He looked back at me as if he had seen a ghost.  
“We still don’t know if she is something else besides human” He was trying to catch his composure. 

“…Right” I responded. 

“I’m going to call Cas or something” he looked bewildered and lost. Like someone who was just down that left was right and up was down now. He turned away from me. Was he even processing this? i was getting worried. 

“Hey” I said and grabbed his shoulder. 

“What?” he snapped back. 

“You okay?” I questioned but also kind of cringed because it was a dumb question. 

He glared at me like I was an idiot for even bringing it up. 

“I’m just peaches Sammy” he snapped again. “No, of course this is not okay” I clapped back. 

“Can we talk about this in the morning?” seemingly giving up the fight. 

+++

Dean

“Come on Cas... pick-up” I nervously tapped my toe as I leaned up against the kitchen island. I just had to tell him. How could I not. Maybe he could help with the curse, I don’t know. 

But, as on cue, a woosh and a 

gruff “Hello Dean” came from behind me. 

I jumped slightly and turned to face messy hair and beautiful blue eyes. My eyes wondered to his neck where his tie hung loosely. 

“Hey Cas” I say tiredly. 

He stared intensely at me. 

“What have you done now?” scolded Cas. 

I was perplexed. “What did I do?” I mean technically the whole Theo thing was my fault. But that’s not the point. 

“I sensed a breaking of seal” he said matter of factly. 

I did a double take. “What? Like a Lilith kind of seal?” 

He nodded he seemed out of it as if someone had just punched him in the gut. He swayed and stumbled a bit and in reflex I reached out to steady him. 

“What’s wrong Cas?” 

“when I sensed the breaking it was almost like it had been delayed like a breaking of a dam. It knocked me off my feet so to speak.”

“huh.” I responded. As I helped him over to the kitchen table to sit down. He heavily sat down and put his fingers to his forehead I sat in chair next to him and faced it his way. 

“When the Righteous man continues his legacy with a child, the thunder will crack, and the angels will cry. Only if the child is taken and made lost the seal will not be broken.” He recited.

“What does that mean?” I quipped.

“Trouble, if the righteous man meets his heir and his heir proves to be righteous, the world would meet its doom—”

“We have another apocalypse to deal with?” I threw my hands up in desperation. 

“No, Dean you didn’t let me finish, it would have meant the end of the world if Lilith was still breaking seals, since this is a major seal. It basically counts for 10 seals” 

“Damn” I interjected. I was trying my very hardest to not freak out. 

“it also means it was given a gate keeper or protector – now a gate keeper is a safety net. If you completely break the seal the gate keeper will take hold. What it will do I do not know.” 

“What do you mean completely broken?” I asked. Getting up to grab a beer. 

“Well when I said breaking, I meant cracking, it will soon crumble if the child proves worthy or not—where is the child?” 

“Just sleeping down the hall, she appeared in my shower.” I said too causally for my liking. Even though I should be used to this shit by now. 

He furrowed his brow. “I should—” 

“No, just let the girl rest” I said. Flipping over the new information in my head. 

“she said she was given a curse it was dragging her towards me or something” 

“No that’s not part of the seal” 

“So, she’s either lying or she has no idea what she’s in for” 

I’m going to go to bed, I didn’t really know what he does at night. Even though he insists that he never sleeps I think being messed with so many times has left some marks. He usually walks with me up to my door like an escort or a bodyguard. But I think he forgets that I need to sleep sometimes but I don’t mind it. 

We were walking down the hallway when I heard a door creak I stopped and turned the damn angel had opened up the poor girl’s door even though I locked it. him and his angel powers. 

“Dude what are you doing?” I whisper shouted.

“relax I’m reading the seal” 

“like I know what that means” 

I came up behind him and looked into the dark room. 

“come on” I tugged at his arm. It was useless, he was glued to the spot. 

He let a sigh and closed the door. 

“she’s warded” he said lowly not to wake her and stared walked to his room. 

“what?” I snapped again. 

“Qhy I only sensed her now, the curse you say was set upon her has an eroding effect on the warding. In fact, she must attract monsters by the dozen the warding makes her almost invisible to angels or demons but in return basically has a sign on her back. Not to mention you smell similar”

I listened without interruption. 

“so what do we do now—and what about the gatekeeper?” 

“Well its currently 4 am so I recommend going to bed dean like you intended to.” he reminded me. 

“Night, Cas”

“Good night Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🍉🍉🍉
> 
> (im sorry for the 🍉🍉🍉 its 1 am and i am tired and bored)


	8. The scratch - 7 year b*tch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, how it been...  
> i have been so wrapped up in school omg, ( i hate gym class so mUch)  
> hope you all are doing good  
> also this is very much still a draft so look out for any changes to the chapters! (or not)  
> as always feedback is very much appreciated, i'm always looking for ways to improve 
> 
> as always have fun kids,  
> 🍒🍒🍒

Theo

Sometime during the night, the door had been unlocked. I didn’t dare step a foot out of my room. I will just pretend nothing happened and that of course it’s normal to a comfortable bed. My mind did not let me sleep though. I stared up at the ceiling, the thrum of nervous energy filled my gut. I sit up; I can’t do this. I can’t do this. I get up, trying to leave the nervousness in my stomach in the bed. 

My mind felt like a keyboard smash of emotions and thoughts. I shook my head hoping to clear the jumble of thoughts and feelings. It felt like trying to stuff a storm into a bottle and throw it out to sea. 

I sat down at the small desk in the corner and sighed, putting my head in between my hands. Suddenly a swoosh and a man was just standing in my room. 

“Holy—” I shrieked at the top of my lungs and fell out of my chair. Then I heard a crack and suddenly a wash of pain. 

“Hello, I’m—” 

I shrieked again not knowing if it was the pain or just surprise. He looked perplexed and stepped back. Then Dean… or dad? Father? … Dean. Not the time Theo, have this crisis another time. I almost shook my head trying to erase the thoughts. He huffed looking out of breath. 

“Damn it Cas” he sighed and went to stand besides him. 

I slowly stood up and dusted myself off. 

“You can’t just do that” he lectured the other man (who I assumed was Cas). 

He turned to face me. he didn’t really meet my eyes though. He cleared his throat, 

“this is Castiel, Cas meet Theo” my wrist still sorely throbbed from falling wrong. 

“Castiel here is an angel, wings, halo the shazam” He sounded tired. 

“I don’t have a halo” Cas said in a gravelly voice. 

“I need to examine your soul if you don’t mind” he held out two fingers. Okay I know angels exist, I have met a few. Well, killed a few… 

I stepped back alarmed. Dean stepped in front of me. 

“woah, woah, woah, we have talked about this, why don’t you explain?” he quipped. 

“My apologizes” whether it was Dean or me he was apologizing to I don’t know. 

“I need to examine your soul to see how broken the seal is” 

Dean face palmed, “Cas, just let me do it” as dean talked, I only half listened because the angel was currently staring at me or more into my soul than anything else. Making me uncomfortable. 

Once he looked back at dean is when I tuned back into what he was saying. 

“the seal will be fully broken when we or I deem you worthy or something then a so-called protector of sorts will… actually I don’t know what it will do… Cas?” 

The seals? Like Lilith seals? Wait I was one of them? I thought Lilith was just something hunters told each other to scare one another. 

“Oh… Each protector is different unfortunately I have no idea what Theo’s is, if you would let me examine—”

“Hey guys” Sam now stood at the door entrance. Damn did they have any women around. I feel terribly outnumbered 

Cas looked towards the ceiling clearly annoyed. I almost giggled, at the almost domestic site before me. 

“I see you’ve met Cas Theo” He said casually. He out of the brothers and the angel was the calmest. I deducted. 

“As I was saying I need to examine Theo’s soul so if you will” 

I cut in, “Oh, no, no, no, no. Not under any circumstance!” I backed up. Rubbing my sore wrist with my thumb nervously. 

“—if people would stop interrupting me, I was about to explain the importance of this” he paused. “now as I said before, I need to examine how cracked the seal is, to ensure the safety of Theo as well I truly don’t know what the protector will do if the seal is broken. As far as I know it could go off like a bomb that would destroy us and the surrounding town or something along the lines of answering three riddles.”  
Silence fell upon us. I weighed my options, almost literally lay myself like an open book… or a bomb could go off if Dean thinks I’m worthy? What does worthy mean? Approval? 

Dean, father? Piped up, I keep trying to push that thought down. i'm still fighting the thought of calling someone father. The internal tussal made my head spin. 

“Shit, well Theo your choice” it was very clear that he had forced himself to address me. The conversation we already had was pretty smooth. Maybe it was the shock of it all. I still don’t think the adrenaline has worn off. i don't think it will ever wear off if dudes just keep popping in out of thin air. 

Then my stomach added its own thoughts to the conversation with a loud grumble. 

“I’m hungry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also thanks for over 300 reads, i never really expected it to go over 100. But i'm new what do i know.  
> but virtual hugs for everyone anyway!


	9. K Street Walker - Destroy boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay exposition *slow clap* also Dean hating emotions yayyy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a miracle a update just a day later,  
> The wonder of motivational comments and pretending that the last episode of spn doesn't exist.👏👏👏  
> i'm sure I don't need to say anymore but feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> have fun kids,  
> 🍄🍄🍄

...

Theo 

We sat in silence at the table. At least I think it’s a table it’s has a map built into it. Dean and Sam had already had breakfast and angels don’t eat. So, I was munching down on cheerios with basically everyone staring at me. 

“how long have you been hunting?” 

I almost dropped my spoon. Then tried to pick it up with my wrist hand but was stopped when I remembered. Oh, right my wrist is broken, 

then Castiel cut in, 

“here let me”. He leaned over with two fingers. 

“What, no, no thank you” 

I held my wrist, needles of heat pulsed throughout my wrist and hand. my instincts got the better of me. I slowly held my wrist out looking down.  
Angels and their healing powers. I had mostly forgot about that since, you know, daughter of a Winchester, angels… they want to kill me and all that jazz. 

Cas’s touch of cold but not for long. warmth washed through my wrist and moved it about. Nice. have to remember that Cas currently doesn’t want me dead. Just wants to stick his hand in my soul. 

Sam cleared his throat. 

“So?” he asked impatiently. Dean looked at him then back to me. Then to the floor. 

“Well… I have never really had to go searching for monsters, they always seem to find me”  
I laughed with no humor. 

“Why do you have charms in your bag?” 

I stared at him alarmed. 

“you went through my bag?” I said coldly. 

“Sam!” Dean barked surprised as I was. 

“Look I’m sorry, I had to make sure you were who you say you are, I’m glad that I did otherwise we wouldn’t have known about the charms until you tried to kill us” 

“touché” I replied, I understood why. Just that bag is my life blood. My magic magician's hat. I don’t want random people searching my bag. 

“So why you got the charms, are you a witch?” 

“No, they are protective. And I’m not going to try kill you”

I set my spoon down and stared into the bowl of cheerios.

Cas cleared his throat. “Have you made a decision?” 

I chewed at my lip nervously. “Yes, you can examine my soul” I sighed. 

“Good—”

“is this gonna hurt?” I rose to my feet. He held out two fingers. 

“not if your unconscious”

“okay… where—” 

everything went dark. 

…  


Dean 

“Jesus Christ Cas” I say scrambling to catch the unconscious girl. I swoop up the girl bridal style. I stared accusingly at my handsome friend.

“You can’t just to that” I sighed slightly annoyed but not for long. 

“I’m sorry dean” his gravelly voice came. 

“it’s fine Cas just help me to her room” I tried to make myself more comfortable as we walked. 

Cas opened up the door. I carefully placed her on the bed. 

“You gonna do it or what?” I patted his shoulder. 

He stared intensely at me then got to work. there was a flash of light surrounding Cas’s hand on Theo’s neck. I stood awkwardly to the side. Sam came trailing in behind us. 

“So, how cracked is it?” I asked, or more like barked. Cas gave me a wearily look. 

“Well, the warding has been taking a toll on the seal as feared”

“What does that mean?” Sam jumped in. 

“It means all Dean has to do is have an ounce of approval of Theo and…” he made a motion with his hand that mimed an explosion. 

“Sam, Cas, can we talk outside?” I questioned oddly calm. “Don’t want to wake the kid” 

We stepped outside. 

“What the hell man!” I whisper screamed at Cas. 

“It is not my fault Dean” Cas defended himself. 

“that’s not what I meant Cas” I sighed. “I can’t turn into my dad” 

Sammy looked appalled. 

“what, Dean you are nothing like dad!” Sam said defensive of his brother. 

“You heard what Cas said. No approval, no worthiness or whatever. What do you that means? it means never talking, never being around, never caring. Being a piece of shit” I put my head in one hand. 

I cringed I hated talking about shit like this. Emotions. 

“what are we going to even do with her then? throw her to the street. Also did you forget that there is a curse on her? that literally drags her everywhere we go?” 

Cas put a comforting hand on my shoulder, at that moment I just wanted to put my head on his shoulder and cry at the thought of becoming someone like my father. for almost the exact same reasons. Dad thought he was doing the right thing. I would be doing the right thing. Right? 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Sam said quietly. 

I turned, wanting to just be alone with my thoughts for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just wanna say the real domestic fun stuff comes later. Don't worry jack will be making an appearance. also just realized this is at 400 hits. f u n 
> 
> hugs for everyone! Also anything fluffy you guys wanna see? also thinking of adding sabriel into it tell me your thoughts down below!


	10. Your mom - THICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A real roller coaster of emotions, also clark is that guy who asked "dude how high are you" from the very first episode where jack introduced. 
> 
> very fluffy at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day wooow. 
> 
> yes enter domestic destiel... 
> 
> also this chapter i have been working a lot on and probably will still work on. 
> 
> have fun kids,  
> ✨✨✨  
> P.s Fixed the povs

Sam

I rushed to find my brother. I knew he wanted to be alone, but Theo won’t wake up and another mark has appeared on her neck. Another DW. 

I had tried waking her up because I needed to know more, ask whether there was anywhere we could send her to. I had tried just gentle tapping her, but when that didn’t work, I shook her a little. then I became more and more frantic. Finally, I had called Cas in but even he couldn’t wake her. I had rushed to find my brother. Cas was now in the process of trying to get a hold of Gabriel to see if he knows what happening. He is an archangel after all. 

It had been hours already. Where could my damn brother be. He had a habit of hiding from his responsibilities and emotions. Or just stable mental health. I shouldn’t talk though. 

“Dean” I shouted. Then I passed the gun range’s hallway and heard the loud bangs of gun shots. 

of course, shotting at his problems like always. I snapped at him. I really shouldn’t but, I have a niece now. he has a daughter; I couldn’t imagine what is like to be a father. but I thought he would be taking it better. 

“Dean” I leaned up against the door to catch my breath. 

I reached to his shoulder to tap him. He had those noise cancelling headphones on you were to shoot. 

he jumped out of his skin. and turned to point the gun at me. 

“woah, just me.” 

“Jesus Sammy” he relaxed well as much as Dean Winchester could relax. He put his gun on the ledge of the slot of the gun range. 

“Theo isn’t waking up.” I say, trying to keep calm. 

“What?” Dean barked, his eyes wide in alarm. 

“I don’t know, Cas tried waking her up, but its not working, but he is calling Gabriel.” 

Dean’s face lost its color. He seemingly dropped everything and rushed out of the gun range.  
I can’t tell if it’s just Dean’s hero complex or just generally fatherly caring. But what do I know about fatherly caring? 

he stood in the doorway of Theo’s room. Brows furrowed, Gabriel had gotten here at some point and was in deep discussion with Cas in the corner. I doubted Dean even noticed, I wasn’t surprised though. Dean slowly crept up besides the bed and pulled up a chair. He leaned over to test if she was breathing. Then he put his palm at her forehead. I doubt that it was a cold. or sickness that wasn’t magic or angel related. But she did look uncomfortable in her sleep. sickly even, a memory hits me. When we were little, dad was out on a hunt. I had come down with something. Dean had to skip school; I had slept all day except when dean woke me to eat something. I distinctly remembered when he put a soothing hand on my forehead.

Then Dean slumped to the floor out cold. 

God damn it.  
… 

Dean

Where’s Theo? Where’s Cas? Where’s Sam? it was dark, it was just… empty. 

where am I?

A voice sickly warm with a hint of a drawl suddenly spoke out of the darkness 

“Welcome Dean Winchester! To our little show… to the Fever dream” 

drums sounded. 

Out of the darkness a single grain of light. Then it was like someone drew back curtains. I was blinded by the lights and by the time I cleared the spots from my eyes. I could clearly see a woman sitting on a chair on some sort of stage. The woman seemed right out of the 20s. What do they call it a Flapper? Red hair cut short, dress with tassels starting at the knee. 

A rich bitch. 

“Welcome, I am the Protector of this mind!”

I wanted to say someone thing, but I couldn’t. This bitch. I was oozing rage. But I thought i had to deem Theo worthy or something. Did I subconscious deem her worthly aprovel? Or whatever.  
“Oh, I have had this planned for the longest time, you see Mr. Winchester… the angels just left me here… to rot in the depths of a teenager’s mind” her voice grew with each word. 

I rolled my eyes. I tried to move but I couldn’t it was like someone had stuck the weight of an elephant to me. 

“How… unbecoming of me…” she said and crossed her legs and took a cigarette out of thin air and lit it with a flick of her finger. 

“But Mr. Winchester I have had plenty of time to think.” she tapped the cigarette against head. 

“and I have decided” she stood up and the chair fell backwards. 

“I hate it!” she said with pure rage filling her eyes. “I will not protect” she spat the word out like she had accidently swallowed a fly. “I will destroy until there is nothing left of this lonely depressed little girl, who I have been trapped in.” she crushed the cigarette between her fingers. 

“So, love, option one “she picked the chair up to reveal Theo tied and gagged. she struggled and fought but she couldn’t get out. the protector now lazyly leaned on the chair and had a hand in Theo's hair. I wanted to move to crush this bitch like she crushed her cigarette. “I kill her in front of you and enjoy your torment, you so called righteous man” she again spat the words ‘righteous man’ out of her mouth like it was a sin. “Or I kill you and watch the torment on your daughter’s face” Theo struggled even more. “Or this is the option I really like, option three, torment both of you and watch you both lose your minds painfully and slowly” 

I wanted to murder. Theo looked scared shitless. Trapped with both our personal demons.  
Sounds like something lucifer would come up with. 

“hmmm, yes option three!” she hopped off the small stage. She stalked up to me sleek and clever. she leaned up right close. 

“I’m going to enjoy this righteous man” with that everything went dark. 

I lay on something hard and wet. I moved my hands around, dirt and leaves. I opened up my eyes. I’m not in kansas anymore Toto. 

I struggled to my feet. What the fuck had happened. The protector was obviously not a protector anymore. She had gone insane it seemed with boredom. 

I stood in the middle of a forest. It was humid but not that hot. but I was getting uncomfortable in my layers of clothing. 

“Son of a bitch!” I shouted, 

and a few birds flew away from their high and might perches amongst the trees. I walked through trying to figure out a way out of this mess. I gathered the information I knew. 

I’m in what I think is Theo’s mind or a version that the so called ‘protector’ had in her nasty clutches. this wasn’t supposed to happen. I didn’t deem her worthy or approve. that thought tugged on my heart strings. 

… 

Theo 

That; That was insane. Fuck my so-called protector, angels are fucking dicks, but I didn’t realize how big dicks they were. it was still dark I realized; I might be blindfolded. The smell of my surroundings is familiar. Uncomfortably familiar, I pulled my blindfold off and my stomach dropped. I know where I am. I should definitely not be here. no. no. no. I rubbed my arms, trying to erase the thoughts that resurfaced. I barely process what surrounds me. I get up and run. just run. run to the forest to disappear. 

but then my stomach drops. 

“Girl!” An ugly voice rumbled from behind me, the smell of smoke engulfed me. Footsteps stomping and angry like thunder without the lightning. Hurried behind me. 

I run out the door and into the forest behind that god forsaken house. 

...

I run and run and run. I don’t know for how long must have been hours

i just had to stop my legs were burning, an i felt like i was going to throw up, then a shout from somewhere up ahead. 

"Theo?" someone shouted.

"Dean!" i shouted back I stood up fully. Then a rustling of leaves and twigs snapping. A light rain had started but I didn't care. 

I looked up it was Dean. Dad. I don’t care anymore. 

at some point it had started to pour with rain and the soft breeze had speeded up. he looked down at me. I sobbed, an ugly cry not like the kind in the movies. I just buried my face in his shirt and cried. As I cried the storm only brewed more. 

“Hey—woah, what happened” he calmly asked like it was just another Friday. 

“he’sgonnadragmebacktohellIknowheis” I say probably to jumbled up to make out properly. 

“Theo…” he said slowly wrapping his hands against my back. I just balled more. Nowhere was safe but this seemed like the safest place right now. I wanted to die in that moment. just wanted to sink to the ground and apologize for getting him into this mess. 

… 

Guilt had me by the throat. As the storm whipped threw my layers of clothing. pelting me with with rain, hail and whatever else was in this damn storm. Small hands gripped my shirt tighter and tears wet the front of my shirt. 

“Theo, what’s going on?”

I held her at arm’s length, the young teen had large tears in her eyes just ready to fall only to mix in with the rain. 

she squirmed. 

“He’s coming, he will find us, he will find me,” 

she rocked on her heels 

“Who Theo? Who is gonna get you?” I almost shook the poor girl. 

“him, he’s …” she stared down

“it’s okay, its fine, I’m sorry” I almost whispered. 

"So, sorry" I whispered again against her brown locks 

Quiet. Just silence. The wind was still pulling things apart it was still raining. Was Theo doing this? Please Theo. I’m sorry. 

“I’m sorry” I whispered. I stared at the brown fluffy haired girl that was gripping at my shirt. 

“he’s not going to find us; I keep you safe”

“I’m so… sorry” I hugged her tighter and rocked on my heels. The storm slowly started to loosen its angsty hold on the forest. 

a feeling I haven’t felt since Sam was little weld up in my throat 

“I…” was the only thing she said. 

“shh” I said and raised one of my hands to rest behind her head. 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t go looking for you… or do anything. But I got you now. Your safe now.” Then something else happened. The forest started falling apart, like a sandcastle falling slowly. the wind whisked the forestry away, trees fell and rocks turned to dust. 

and the light was fading fast. Till darkness. 

“Damn it, Winchester!” someone screeched. Then the protector again came out of the darkness and slapped her palm over my eyes before I could react. She whispered into my ea, with a voice just dripping in false sugar. 

“Look at what you’ve done, she’s gone and locked herself in a fantasy now. Will you be the one to drag the girl back to reality? Or will you play your part?” she gripped the back of my head and with strength I thought no one could hold dipped my head forwards into what felt like ice cold water.  
…

I sat up quickly and took a deep breath in. It felt like I had slept for days but i know i haven't, i was in a forest, it almost felt like remembering a dream, it was slowly starting to slip away from me.. I was in a comfortable bed with light softly streaming through a window. Not the bunker a more domestic looking scene with dirty work clothes and jeans thrown lazily on a chair next to a desk. I sat up and looked around a bedside table with alarm. It was currently 4:30 in the morning. Where am I?

“Dean” a deep, gravelly voice tiredly called out. I felt a hand snake up to my side and slip itself around my waist. I tried not to jump out of my skin. it was a man’s arm, a man’s voice. a familiar voice. 

“Cas?” I gulped he slowly sat up. his expression was softened by just waking. 

“Another nightmare?”

I just stared back at him slightly afraid. Why was I here, in a bed with my best friend? I tried not to picture why. 

He almost chuckled. “That bad? come back to sleep.” he held his arms open. What did that bitch say? ‘play your part’? but my body seem to be at odds with what’s brewing my head. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder like I had wanted too earlier. I never had thought about actually doing it before. Well, I have but… I never did it. 

“Come on let’s go back to sleep.” he coaxed, he laid back down and so did I. He shifted till his head was resting against my shoulder. I could feel his breath tickling at my neck. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of Cas’s breathing. Cas was breathing? He was sleeping? Was he human? My mind raced. Where were we? Did this Cas know about hunting? Angels? Seals? But slowly my mind started to lose momentum. Eventually what was lulling me to sleep was Cas’s arm flung across my upper chest with his hand in my hair. 

… 

Dean

“Dean” someone said. The warmth that had been leaning up against my side was gone and I was unhappy about it. 

“Hmmm, what day is it?” I said into my pillow. Then a thought popped into my head. The warmth I was missing was Cas. Cas. I was missing Cas. 

The voice who I assumed was Cas chuckled. “Saturday, you big grizzly bear.” he leaned over me and kissed me on the forehead. I turned over to stare up at him. Groggily, I might add. 

“I got to go to the office.” 

“But it’s Saturday…” I trailed off. 

he moved to the bathroom. 

Normally I would have puked at this, the thought of Cas kissing me, hugging me, but I just didn’t care. i felt better, better than i had in a long time (Also, what would happen if I didn’t play along, would the world get torn down or something happen to Theo? Wait where is Theo? Maybe it was just a dream after all) something was making me unable to focus, ask questions, freak out. Maybe it's Cas and the way his tie hangs loosely around his neck as he brushes his hair. He sighed. 

He called from the bathroom’s open door. 

“Something has gone wrong and trades have been mixed up and wrong amounts of money been given to the wrong people.”

“Sounds boring” I said. 

He turned back around from the mirror and smiled. Smiled, when was the last time I had seen Cas smile? 

“It is, but do you still want a porch swing for your birthday?” 

My only responds was a sigh and turned back to face my pillow. 

“Be careful if you sleep too late, the kids will burn the place down”

Wait.  
What.  
kids? kids plural? 

I sat up; Cas laughed. “Jesus, I didn’t know you hated Jack’s burnt toast that much.”

I let out a soft laugh. Well, might have been more of a nervous laughter. I slumped back down. Cas stood at the door, “love you, see later maybe in time for lunch.”

I fumbled an ‘I love you’ back. Way to throw a dude off. 

I lay there an formed a battle plan in my head. Not really, just thoughts of domestic life with Cas, and sleep. Yes sleep. 

…

“Daaadddddd” Someone tugged at my arm. I grunted.

“Jackkkkk’ss tryinggg to cookkk” someone sang out. I turned over. Theo sat on the bed, still in pjs. Hair messy as ever and glasses crooked. 

I wasn’t even surprised. But who is Jack? I was still grumpy from being woken for the second time. 

“Your glasses are crooked” I mumbled gruffly. 

“Wha—” she started franticly trying to straighten them. 

I turned back on my side. 

“Daddddd” she said again. “He’ss gonna burn the pancakes, and Uncle Sam’s gonna come over laterrrrr. He called by the way, very frantic by the way.” She mused. 

I sat up reluctantly 

Time to meet this Jack character, 

Theo linked her arm in mine.  
She dragged me to the kitchen. “Jackkkk let dad cook” 

“but if I am to live on my own in—” A boy who looked a lot like Cas, stood by the stove fully dressed must have been an early riser like Cas too. This was a nice house too. What was Cas? The CEO of some company or something? 

“your pancakes are burnin” Theo said teasingly.

“oh what, no…” He quickly tried to save the pancakes. Theo and him bantered back and forth. 

Should I ask Theo if she remembers, she hasn’t acted like she remembered. Does she remember … wait I don’t even remember. what was supposed to ask? oh well. 

“Kid let me do it” I brushed Jack aside. 

“Fine…” Jack reluctantly sat down at the table and slumped. 

Theo looked smug in victory. She went to join him. 

A phone pinged Jack looked down at his pocket and grappled for his phone. Theo smirked 

“is it Clark again, brother?” She leaned across the table to look at his phone. 

I turned back to the pancake mix that was poorly mixed. Who really messes up pancakes?

“Hey, no you can’t look.” I assumed that he stuck his tongue out at her. Because she made a miffed sound then loudly sat back in her sit. I breathed in the smell of cooking pancakes. I sighed this was awesome. just perfect. just perfect. 

versus… versus what? I don’t really remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably wouldn't go to sleep now... 
> 
> ✨insomnia✨ 
> 
> would love to hear people's thoughts on this since this is one of the chapters i have worked to most on.


	11. I want to be your Joey Ramone - Sleater-Kinney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy been a minute guys!  
> So... I have been busy at school then my power went out (again) then my chrome stopped working and now I'm here.  
> Also still out here looking for suggestions if anyone has ideas, just drop them in the comments!
> 
> as always stay safe and have fun kids,

…   
Sam 

“What… just happened?” I looked slowly up to Cas and to Gabriel. They stared back at father and daughter knocked out cold. 

“Well, Sammy… Father like daughter, right?” Gabriel quickly quipped back. I almost rolled my eyes. 

“Is he hurt?” Cas cut in worried as ever. 

“Uhhh,” I leaned down over my comatose brother. “I don’t think so?” 

Cas hurried over and got on his knees to look up close at Dean. Slowly he put a hand to cup dean’s cheek. I looked away, feeling like I was in the middle of something. I can’t belive these two sometimes. Gabriel walked more casualty and over to Theo and put a hand hovering over her forehead. Then quickly tugged back. “Ah!” his previously cool and mischievous look now replaced with a pained one. 

hesitantly I said. “What is it Gabriel?” 

Cas looked up from Dean, intuitively. 

“It’s bad, they are in deep…” Gabriel furrowed his brow. “Oh, I forgot about this protector… we are in for a show alright.” he looked to Cas. 

“Who Gabriel?” Cas slowly stood so not to knock dean’s head. 

“Meikiro…”

Cas turned white as a sheet. 

“But I though they destroyed her…” Cas raised an eyebrow. 

“She was a young god, well at the time she was. She put people in their place… often would make the rich drink themselves into a coma, then dog around their heads for their own personal demons and torment them. Then” he made an explosion motion with his hands. “Boom, exploded to bits.”  
I stayed silent in thought. 

“How do we stop this?” I asked worried sick to my stomach. 

“Simple, we can’t, they have to” he gestured to dean and Theo’s sleeping forms. I put a hand in my hair and started pacing. 

“But we can help them along through their family drama.” Gabriel piped up. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. 

“it’s a spell… but it will be difficult—” 

Cas slipped in. “Yes, I can already sense Dean’s losing his grip on reality and memory as well as Theo” 

“Exactly, little brother, now the spell is an opening into their minds. It would have been easier if Dean didn’t get himself into a coma also, but that doesn’t matter. It means now I have to stay here. You and lover boy over there have to go in by yourself.” he waved his hands, “which means improv people, improv.” he clapped. “if you two sound the alarm in any of their brains Meikiro will probably implode them… Got it?” 

“What do we need?” I asked ignoring Gabriel’s theatrics’ and stood up straight. 

“You, my good sir, are going to need—” he paused, “are you gonna write this down or not?”

…   
Castiel

Gabriel and Sam had left hours ago. For a while they had searched the bunker. they had found lamb’s blood and a number of other bloods but not wendigo sap. I stayed behind, not wanting to leave dean’s side and of course Theo had started gasping for air and dean had almost choked once or twice.

Dean had also started gasping for air as well. Which almost startled me. So, I stayed to make sure they didn’t die by accident. To be honest I don’t know if I could handle being away from Dean. 

I hovered a hand over the young girl’s forehead. Pain radiated from her soul, not unlike Dean’s. But slowly was morphing into something else.   
Denial? Dilutional? 

I stared intently at the child. it was uncanny, The resemblance. the same spray of freckles the way she had held herself when she was conscious. The same hair color, the one where it could easily be mistaken as light hazel in the right light. Her eyes must be her mother’s though. they were nothing like Dean’s. Dean grunted in his sleep. I shifted my position to sit on the bed with my legs fully over the bed. Early I had put a pillow underneath his head, because according to Gabriel we shouldn’t move them. He said he had no idea how powerful the protector had become locked away for 13 years with nothing to do but boil in her own anger and boredom. 

He also took a long look at the curse that had been placed upon her. “Oh Castiel, we’re in for a bumpy ride” Gabriel had said sucking air though his teeth.   
So here I am waiting for Sam and Gabriel to come back with what we need to pull them back out. 

…   
Sam 

“So, what else do we have to get?” I turned to the shorter man sitting in the passage side of the impala. 

“Well let’s see” Gabriel ruffled around for the piece of paper with all the ingredients. 

“we already got lambs blood, virgin blood, phoenix wing, coffee grounds and a snickers bar.” 

I rolled my eyes at the last bit. “So why did we have to get coffee grounds we got you a snicker’s bar” 

“Well Sam-o that’s actually part of the spell so ah!” he emphasized the ‘actually’. 

“Just tell me what we need next”

“we need desert sand, wendigo sap still, and brown sugar” he said taking a bite out of his chocolate bar. I snickered are we making a spell or a demonic cake? 

“Dude where are we gonna find wendigo sap?”   
“On the supernatural black market of course” Gabriel said all too nonchalantly.   
“right of course, why didn’t I think of that” I quipped. 

“Oh, Sam you’re such a buzz kill sometimes, lighten up” he said as he put a hand on my arm. 

“Gabrei—” before I could protest there was a flash of light and the impala was sitting in a dirty old ally way. “What the fuck Gabriel” I stuttered distracted more than I would like to admit by the hand that had been resting on my bicep that was now moving away. Gabriel was already getting out of the car. I still sat in the car a little slow to realize where I was. “Are you coming are or are you leaving me with no one to protect me” he joked.

I awkwardly got out of the driver’s seat. “Where are we to be exact?” he waved his hand “ooh a minor pocket dimension but that’s not important.” 

“um, okay, next question where are we going?” he wriggled his eyebrows. “To see and old friend who still owes me a favor.” 

“this is going to end badly isn’t it”

“well… just bring your silver bullets” he again waved away my concerns.

…   
Sam 

we had rounded a few corners and seemed to go down more back alleys that just seemed to get smaller and smaller. our surroundings seemed to be out of a dystopian film. strip clubs and casinos for miles as well as your mandatory sketchy street vendors. but suddenly Gabriel stopped in front of me, I almost on his heels. “Watc—” he turned and clamped a hand over my mouth “shush sasquatch” he hissed and shoved me into some how even tighter walkway if you could call it that. Just a little section cut out of the alleyway probably for trash. 

“um, Gabriel?” I said my voice a low whisper. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts because he too had pushed himself into the little area. My mind was blank just the sound of his breathing in my ear. “bombers up ahead” he hissed out. “lookin for me” he whispered. I think my ears were turning red. Suddenly voices came from the intersect of walkways. “Was that the fugitive Loki I just saw?” one sang out.

“Nah your just crazy Berk” and sounds of others laughing followed.   
“I swear it was him” the person who I’m assuming was berk responded.   
“You just want somethin’ to shoot at, let’s go get drinks”   
“nah imma check it out” berk said. 

What sounded like hoofs slowly trotted slowly rounding the corner. I slowly realized Gabriel was shaking. he slowly took his arms and wrapped them around me tight. Now if he had done this in any other context, I think I would have punched him. But cautiously I put my arms around him in return. The sound of hoofs stopped, and I could hear someone spitting. 

“damn, maybe I am just crazy” Berk mumbled to himself. He stood there for what felt like an hour. but probably was just 20 seconds. During that time Gabriel had placed his face in the crook of my neck and I just stood there dumbfounded only breathing in the scent of his hair. 

when hoofs finally turned and trotted away. Gabriel loosened his grip around me. “Sam, I know you just love me, but you gotta let go buddy.” he said in a shaky voice. 

“uh, right sorry” I let go. 

“what was” I waved my hand about. “you know, that about?” 

“Well, I pissed some people off who I really, like really shouldn’t have.” 

“bombers?” I questioned, he leaned up on a wall seemingly trying to catch his breath. 

“well, their boss and they aren’t actually bombers just entities who can create a blast wave of energy so strong it feels like ten atom bombs going off at once” he put a hand to his neck.

“and the other thing?” I gulped 

“Me trying to go invisible with a sasquatch attached to me, newsflash Sam its extremely hard trying to go invisible with other living beings” he tried get up off the wall but stumbled. I put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. 

“you don’t look so hot” 

“yeah, no shit, let me just rest for a couple moments.” 

I stood there with my brows furrowed and arms crossed. After a couple moments Gabriel spoke. 

“Okay, Sam lets go get our wendigo sap” 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiel take a back seat for a chapter


	12. Panic attack - Nicky Blitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> mention or flashback of past character suicide. 
> 
> But some fluff thrown in there too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> domestic fluff with a dash of angst.  
> how's it going. Good? I hope so, also why did I just now discover that there is a song literally called destiel? 
> 
> have fun kids,

…  
Theo  
I sighed and breathed in the morning air; at some point someone opened the windows in the kitchen. I could hear birds and the other occasional sound. It was just lovely sitting here in the soft morning glow. If you ignored my glaring adopted sibling on the other end of the table. Well… the final paperwork hasn’t gone through yet, but he was just approaching 18 so even if the papers didn’t get finalized, we were stuck with him. A feeling of anxiety softly looped its delicate fingers through my messy hair and slowly made its way to my brain. 

it was unsettling, I feel like I am forgetting something… A permission slip to a field trip? forgotten project? it was Saturday maybe the thing can wait till Monday. I nervously tapped my fingers on the table. 

“Is Sam gonna bring Gabe or?” Jack suddenly piped up. I slapped my hand on the table,  
“20 bucks say their dating” I giggled. Jack was trying hard to repress a smile. 

Dad turned around trying hard to look scolding but was smiling as well. “Theo that’s rude –”  
I laughed. “Says the man with the 15 yearlong slow burn” Jack giggled out. 

“Do you two want pancakes or not because –” he waved his spatula almost threateningly. we all laughed. 

it was nice. but when the anxiety lifted for that brief flitting moment it came down even harder. I bounced my leg trying to distract myself from the cloud hanging above my head. 

“Order up” Dad said as he plopped himself and the pancakes down at the table. 

I looked up, thankful for the distraction. A burst of love for my father and brother as relievers of anxiety skipped around my rib cage. I dug into the stack of pancakes covered in whipped cream and maple syrup. 

“We need to pick up miracle from the groomers soon” Jack said in between bites of pancake. 

The pancakes were heavenly almost to die for. Fluffy and buttery as if it would melt in your mouth. 

dad’s eyes went wide, “Cas didn’t mention this when he left” he said around a mouthful of his own pancakes. 

“Duh, you were half asleep even when I tried to wake you up” I rolled my eyes. 

Dad only rolled his eyes right back at me and stuffed the last bite of pancake in his mouth and got up. 

“Gonna take a shower” he yawned as he said it and walked off and back to his bedroom. more or less in the wrong direction.

I shouted after him “dAd! wrong direction! Go left! left I tell you” I tutted and sat back in my chair. 

A hand popping of the left door frame was my only answer. 

“You would think the man would know his way around his own house” Jack quipped as he scrolled through his phone one hand on the table. 

“I think he’s still half a sleep” I responded. 

“I heard that!” Came from the bathroom as the shower started. We both outright laughed. 

… 

I ruffled around looking for a jacket. It wasn’t that cold autumn still clung to the air but slowly spring had started to creep in the cracks of the sidewalks and in the roads of our small little town. but was occasionally beaten back by the icy wind that would blow right through your bones “Ah,” I said to no one impartial. 

I headed out the door down the hallway, and creaked open the door to my brother’s room. The master plan was to steal his navy-blue flannel and wear it over my band shirt. 

I scrunched up my nose at the mess. He liked to call it organized mess. Dirty clothes in a pile near the closet and school bag lazily spilling supplies over his carpet near the bed. I softly hummed as I looked through his closet. “Found it” I whispered glad that it was washed. 

when I turned around. 

I dropped the oversized shirt. 

Jack— I hiccupped, was—.

just hanging there. 

hanging. 

I wanted to scream, to cry, to plead with god. 

I blinked when the tears came pouring. 

but that was it. A blink was all it took. and he was gone. 

Wait what? how did this happen. I swear he was just. the tears had not even dripped off my chin. When the image disappeared. Was I going crazy? I shook myself. What the fuck. An illusion? What did dad put in my pancakes? I wondered still shaking. I let out a breath.  
An illusion, it must have been. I would take being crazy over anything else. Should I write this off as nerves? Should I tell dad?

“Theo—” I almost screeched. Jack, thank god, stared at me like I was the one who was hanging from the ceiling just a minute ago. Not the other way around. 

“What’s got you on edge? Seen a ghost?” Jack smiled. I tried to regain my composure which was like trying to balance a seesaw with no one on the other end. 

“Don’t let dad hear-r you” I wanted to slap myself for stuttering. 

he furrowed his brow. But soon let up. “What are you doing in my room?” I just held up the flannel. he nodded, “come on,” he said. 

… 

he looped one arm around my shoulder and ruffled my hair. “Found the little gremlin stealing my clothes again” He said as he headed to the shot gun side of the infamous impala. 

I jumped in the back as dad slammed the back closed. he walked around and got in the front. “Catch” he said as he threw miracle’s leash towards me. 

I caught it with ease but still clucked and said, “you could take my eye out you know”. 

The anxiety had felt earlier seemed to be getting lighter. Like a cool palm had laid its hand on my forehead. 

“let’s get this dog”

…  
Castiel 

Theo was radiating anxiety and fear. I sat there alarmed, with the smell of it that came up in waves. I slowly laid a hand on her forehead, sending a pulse of warmth and healing through her forehead. I hoped it would get to her in her state. it was something I had learned from putting Dean back to bed. When he woke up screaming and disorientated. I would place a hand over his forehead or eyes if it was a bad day. just a little sliver of hope and reassurance. 

she quickly calmed, even though she was still running a fever. As Dean was, I removed my hand and slunk to the floor next to Dean and put a hand on his forehead, slowly trailing his facial features. He felt more peaceful than he had in a long time. Calm and quiet was his soul. 

I sighed, even though I could sense what the two humans were feeling and their vital signs. I couldn’t understand what was going on in their heads. Were their minds melding in one big fantasy or were they at war with themselves. Worry bubbled up, 

“Ohhh, Cass” someone who sounded like Gabriel sang out from the hallway. I could almost hear Sam rolling his eyes at my brother antics. 

“How the sleeping beauties doin’ baby bro?” he leaned up against the doorway. 

“Theo had a spike of anxiety and fear 3 minutes ago and both their fevers are still running hot.” I say ignoring Gabriel bad joke. 

Sam hovered in the doorway behind Gabriel. Gabriel walked in carrying a grocery bag plunking on the nearby desk. 

“Sam?” Gabriel said with an air false questioning. 

“What” the younger Winchester snapped. 

“you’re not going to come in?” 

Sam just huffed and walked away. Well squelched away. I only noticed when he turned but he was covered in what looked like dog slobber. 

I titled my head and gave a questioning look at Gabriel. 

“He got slobbered by some…um…very friendly hell hounds, that just wanted to play really, rather than eat him.” Gabriel turned as to hide a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also wanted to explain how Theo and Deans minds are creating the same fantasy/alternate reality. 
> 
> Or how Dean knows the way to the groomers but doesn't know where the bathroom is. Theo is creating bits and pieces of the world while the gaps in the alternate reality get filled by Dean. Or verse visa. 
> 
> Loved reading your comments on earlier chapters! so feel free to ask questions and leave feedback! (hopefully I will see them) a  
> Thank you to everyone who had commented on my small corner of ao3. also might write some one shots of just sleepy Dean and Cas.


	13. Love is dead and we killed her - Doll skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attack? So trigger warning.  
> ...
> 
> Cas is super confused and jack being a good brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God how do people right SUPER long chapters like its 12:11 am and i started writing at like 9 but to me it's like super short??? 
> 
> Anyways, it's been a minute guys. A little heavy yes, this always ends up being way more angsty than i intended but, who don't love a little angst in their life. Also has not been edited so. Hope you guys are doing well!  
> As always you know the drill!
> 
> Have fun kids,

I stared up at the roof of the car. I had opted out of actually going inside the groomers. Dad and Jack had gone in. Although they had left Led Zeppelin still blasting on the radio. I was in deep thought about what I had seen. Jack… Why had I seen him…like that? I scrunch my face up. The image is still burnt into my retinas, I don’t think it will ever not be in the back of my mind. Ready to jump out if left alone too long. Was Jack depressed? Was my subconscious trying to tell me something? I shifted uncomfortably; a memory was trying to grapple its way to the forefront of my mind. But it didn’t dare venture into the limelight. 

my phone vibrated against me. Making me almost fall off the seat. I fumbled for it. It was Uncle Sam calling probably to confirm Gabriel can come later. I swiped left. 

“Sup, uncle.”

“Theo?” Came a questioning voice. 

“Yup, what you butt dialed me? Why you sound so surprised?” 

He laughed without humor and someone mumbled in the background. 

“Is this about Gabriel? because you would have to talk to dad –”

“What—” he cleared his throat, “Yup you got me”

“Well, I’m sure it’s fine, didn’t dad say you could bring anyone you want”

“ha, yeah, um can I speak to, your dad?” 

I looked up Dad and Jack were just walking out and towards the car. 

“in a second, dad and Jack are just walking back now.”  
“Cool, who’s—”

The call suddenly cut off. “What?” I said more to myself than to anyone in particular. 

Jack opened the door. “Move over” he said as miracle jumped up on to the seat. 

“God if that dog even scratches the seats, I’m suing” I rolled my eyes at dad’s grumbling. 

“So, dad, Sam called, again” I remarked. 

“He wants to bring Gabriel along to lunch” 

“I don’t mind” dad gruffly responded. He was obviously trying to hide that him and Gabriel might as well be best buddies. 

I sighed and petted miracle who was sprawled over all the seats. 

…  
Sam 

“Well, are we gonna do this or not?” I said as I stood over the desk with all the martials where Gabriel was mixing his spell up. 

“Hold your horses” he looked up at me intensely with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“You need to establish a line in or… hm how do I explain this in simple terms?” putting a finger to his lips. 

“Like establishing a line of communication? like making sure you wouldn’t fucking seize out and die before you can step a foot in their little world” He rolled his eyes. 

“Sammy it’s going to take time and grace. So, shoo it’s like having a very angry and very pouty bull in a china shop.” 

he waved me out and Cas (who had seemingly faded into the background) like dissatisfied royalty.

… 

When Gabriel finally called us back into the room. I was almost ecstatic, even Cas had commented that I was antsy. Well maybe it was because it had started to feel normal, no ‘the world is on fire’ every five seconds. But how long could I have even expected it to last. 

Now I’m here with no brother and another family drama to deal with. Dean as always just avoided the subject altogether. Like always though. The all ‘approval’ thing, truck close to home for Dean I know. He thinks he can hide it but the ‘daddy’s little soldier’ complex never went away. He never had the chance to address and deal as much as I had. So personal problems get pushed to the backseat until it took control of the string wheel and crashed the car. 

“So, stick your head in that.” I snapped to attention at the command. 

“W-what?” I gulped and stood up awkwardly. 

Cas piped up “I believe he said stick your head in the bowl Sam”

“Why? Can’t you do it?” I scrunched up my nose. 

“No, I will join you when entering the mindscape, but I cannot establish a line of thought since I’m not human.” Cas said matter-of-factly. 

I crossed my arms and stared into the bowl of murky gray water.  
“Well? I’m waiting?” Said a very clearly smirking Gabriel. 

I awkwardly chuckled “I’m not gonna—”

Gabriel rolled his eyes again and fucking dumped my head in the fucking bowl. 

Well, you know the rest… 

… 

“Gabriel what the Hell?” I said stumbling backwards after being yanked from the water.

“Sorry Sam-o” he shrugged “You were taking too long” I stared, then turned to Cas. 

Cas nodded in agreement with Gabriel. 

“Do you think that will be enough?” Cas asked. 

Gabriel stood in thought then looked at Theo and Dean. 

“I dunno” Gabriel shrugged. I smacked my hand across my face and Cas threw up his arms. 

“But” Gabriel turned back to bowl “now you gonna drink it.” 

“Really?” I say as I shake water off my face. 

He turned back around holding to mugs. He handed one to Cas and one to me. I took it and sniffed it. Smelled sort of like coffee and the forest. A very odd mix indeed. The mug was warm to the touch too. I didn’t question it; I find with Gabriel the less you know is better. 

“You gonna or do I need to force this too”  
He winked; I tell you Gabriel what you force down your – 

“Sam are you going to drink it, or should I go first” Cas said. 

I looked at him then back to the sleeping form of my brother. I sighed, here we go. 

I chugged it. it tasted awful and had this weird spiciness to it but the after taste felt like mint. I made a face. 

“God, that tastes awful” I said, Gabriel gave me a look, probably for how phrased that. I shouldn’t be so mean he was helping us after all. I mean technically this was probably his fault choosing the wrong deity to lock up. Gabe’s got a talent when it comes to pissing people off. 

Cas chugged his but made no comment probably because he can’t taste it all. Just molecules apparently. 

“I feel no effect” I stated. 

“just wait Samquatch” 

“I –” I was about to respond when the world suddenly got a whole lot fuzzier. It was also starting to spin… everything was fading quickly. shit. 

…

Cas  
Well, this is certainly an experience.  
I awoke in a messy bedroom. Simple, but personalized to who ever lived there. I sit up sliding the sheets off, I probably, should go invisible. I stood up as I went invisible. thank goodness I did because there was suddenly a knock at the door. 

“I’m home!” A voice called. It wasn’t Dean or Sam’s or Theo’s for that matter. I cautiously made my way down the hallway and to the front door even though I was invisible. What I found was surprising to say the least. A man stood there in a familiar dress shirt and tie with an even more familiar trench coat draped across his arm. Jimmy Novak or Me to put it simply. I stared at the clone of me. Did Dean and Theo’s “fantasy” as Gabriel liked to put it, include me? Dean would probably argue that this version seemed more relaxed. Just based off of posture alone. 

Well, I have a plan. Probably a stupid one but a plan nonetheless.

…

I stood in the hallway staring at pictures of myself and friends presumably that I have never taken. The other version of me had. The one that was currently in a storage locker downtown. I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to give him human food or if he – I? was still an angel in this world of sorts. Convenient is the mind so far. Before I threw other me in the storage unit, I rummaged through his stuff. I had found that he worked at somewhere called Heavenly investments. I had furrowed my brow; I think this is what Dean calls dramatic irony. I also looked around the house I had woken up in. it was full of family photos, this confused me. I think its family photos. Me, Dean, Theo and Someone who I do not know. One seemed to a be a big party or gathering of some sort. Sam and others were there including Gabriel. Which is strange since Theo and Gabriel never met. Maybe it was Dean adding the memory in of Gabe. 

I stopped in front of one, it sat as normal as the other photos sat. Nothing suggesting it wasn’t supposed to be here. Amongst the other domestic photos. I tilted my head studying it. The image was of Dean and me. Dean had his arm around my shoulder and kissed me. I repeated the last part to myself. Dean kissed me. Me, my mind screamed at me that it wasn’t me. It was a figment of his imagination. 

That thought did nothing at all to quiet the instance drumming of hope in my chest. He had thought about me in this light. Dean, wonderous Dean. For a moment or for maybe more than a minute… I was got up in this, this, fantasy. That something could happen. No, maybe it was the protector trying to throw me off. 

I was oh so gracefully broken out of my thoughts when a loud. “WE'RE HOME” rung through the house. Followed by a much quieter “oh my god why are you so loud?” and a “Maybe your just to quiet” and a giggle. I rounded the corner to the front door. 

Dean stood in the doorway. Happy. That’s new. He turned to me, 

“Cas! your home already? is it lunch already?” He said with this tone in his voice that I have only ever heard…Had I heard him this unbothered before? So calm, like he doesn’t feel like the whole world rests on his shoulders for once. 

Before I could come up with a suitable answer. 

“CAS!” a small human being crashed into my side. I looked down to see a mass of messy brown curls that looks suspiciously like Dean’s. Theo was hugging my side. Before I could make a move to pry the child over. She jumped back and smiled goofily. 

“Jack burnt the pancakes again this morning you should have seen him.” she giggled. 

A voice protested behind her I looked up. I was met with dark hazel which tittered on being more green than brown. His hair also hazel but stuck with almost golden highlights. Overall, he looked tired. But still alert, it almost seemed like he was trying to hide the wheels clearly turning in his brain. But, still somehow questioning and innocent. Basically – don’t underestimate me. 

“Well, your husband over there didn’t get up till – what? nine-thirty? Ten?” He remarked. 

At this Dean protested. I thought he was going to protest the being married part. But no. 

“Listen, its Saturday, okay? you people are just strange if you get up earlier than ten on a Saturday.” 

I tried to keep the lid on my emotions. Which is usually is easy. But this is Dean. What more do I have to say? 

“Oh, also Sam’s gonna bring Gabriel to lunch today” Theo said with a twinkle in her eye. I furrowed my brow not sure what to say. 

it was funny she was also different. This light bouncy mood followed her. Although still anxious I can tell. Making a joke out of anything. A coping mechanism for anxiety and other things, I had come to realize. Mostly from so many years around Dean. 

… 

Gabriel 

Damn, they are out, I whistled. I hope it worked, not just because Dean and Theos lives were at stake. even though I was worried about that, Sam and Castiel’s were too. Also, it’s very awkward not knowing if I’m sitting in a room with like 5 dead bodies. Like what if Thor wants to call me up and says, “Hey dude what you do yesterday?” What will I say then. “Oh, nothing Thor just sat in a room for like 8 hours with 5 dead bodies. One of which happens to be the righteous man. 

Thor’s a jerk. 

I stared at the younger but taller Winchester. Face calm but hair messy and spread out on the pillow. He was one heavy dude. I had to use my grace just to put him on the bed. The man nearly killed me in his sleep. He is certainly strong I’ll give him that. Thoughts that may be just as welcome as porn stars in Vegas are, creeped into the back of my mind. The thoughts of earlier today. When I almost collapsed into his arms from exhaustion. I didn’t know if I wanted to slap myself or give myself an award. it felt so warm but not smothering like his mass was going to crush me. 

It was comforting. Strangely. 

…  
Theo 

This is nice, I don’t even why. Just sitting on the back porch. Gabe and Sam showed up together obviously. Even though the memory from earlier creeped in the back of my mind till it fully engulfed it. Cas had stared at me for a second and asked if I was alright, but I just waved the question and smiled. 

Why ruin a perfect moment. The sentiment repeated in my head. Till it pounded to be let out. Was this normal?

Why ruin a perfect moment.

Dad pulled me out of my pit. “Damn we’re almost out of charcoal” Sam laughed in the background. 

Why ruin a perfect moment.

I stood up. “I get it, attic, right?” I said quickly. Dad nodded. I leapt up from the porch chair where I was sitting. 

Why ruin a perfect moment.

The phrase repeated. There was just something to familiar and frighting about that. 

The attic, something about it made me want to turn and run the other way. As I stood at the bottom of the stairs. Miracle came up beside me and whined slightly. 

I stared upstairs. it was clean, noting creepy at all. Totally normal. Actually, that’s starting to become creepy. The attic was more like a loft though. Modernized less out of need than dads in ability to sit still. I tried to convince myself as I walked up the steps and stood in the doorway. That pedicular image of Jack flashed again. I gulped for air. 

Why was I up here? Charcoal, right. that thought did not last long though. Because a familiar terrifying gravelly voice came from behind me.

“Theo.” He said. 

I jumped and hiccuped, no one was there. 

“He’s dead Theo” it said again this time I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. My mind and heart raced. Too enthralled in the oncoming panic attack. 

“HE’S DEAD THEO” The voice bounced all over the room. It was coming from everywhere. I broke down. 

“IT WAS PERFECT ROSE!” I put my hands over my ears. 

“YOU KNOW IT WAS ROSE” I curled up into a ball. 

“ROSE, OH, ROSE, MY BEAUTIFUL ROSE, SO PERFECT” He boomed. 

I screamed. I made sure the gods heard me. Memories flooded my mind. Memories of illusion. Of hiding in the shadows of a bedroom. Of angry drunk men. But I was angry. So very angry. God or whoever was out there is going to die my hands. The lights popped and fizzled. My mind rushed. I cried. The anger I realized, was just a cover. it’s just a cover. It’s not real none of this is real. I thrashed and fought in a vain attempt at winning an unknown war. But someone was holding me. Holding me down. “THEO” he said, no… that’s not his voice. That’s… 

“Theo? Hey, shhh it’s me Theo” 

I looked up, 

“J-Jack?” I said, my voice hoarse from all the screaming. 

He looked calm. So calm. 

I could hear heavy footsteps pound up the stairs. Dad and Cas probably. 

I fell into Jack. I closed my eyes and grabbed at the back of his loose sweatshirt. 

“What’s wrong Theo?” he said as he if he had dealt with me having psychotic meltdowns every other day. So, soothing his voice is though. 

“Theo? Jack? what happened?” I heard dad frantically say, it all slipped away though, I was tired. I had no energy left in me to do anything other than close my eyes. 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling when you want people to read your work but not read it at the same time?  
> thats me right now. But Feedback is always appreciated, but please be nice, i'm still new.  
> Have a good day/night/ whenever you're reading this!


End file.
